theppgsfandomcom-20200213-history
Mayor
The mayor is a short middle-aged man who runs Townsville and is responsible for the Powerpuff Hotline He is voiced by Tom Kenny. He is sleeping on the swing in the new series. Personality The mayor is a dimwitted man with a huge love of pickles. He loves his city and wishes to protect it with every means possible. He is often the route to the girls' troubles, as he is the one who calls them (usually) when trouble is occuring. A lot of the time, however, he also calls for silly things, such as when he needs his pickle jar open, or in one episode, needed help catching the pig running in his office. The girls are loyal to him however and always answer (Except for one time whenever they thought he was prank calling them.) In his dreams he apparently sees himself as a handsome tall man with hair. It seems if these dreams are anything to go by, he wishes to protect the city himself and even tries to on a few occasions. However, they all went wrong except for one time he managed to take down Fuzzy Lumpkins all by himself. He also really loves his mayor hat and will go crazy if anyone touches without permission, or tries to take it for themself. It is also shown is that he can be very childish. Such as in a episode he asks in a child like tone why they can't name a street after him. In another episode, it was shown he got into a fight with Bubbles as he wanted to play with Octi. In another episode, when the Professor wouldn't fix his toaster, the Mayor ate many chases of Chemical X and grew giant and threw a tantrum. He wouldn't agree to stop until Professor agreed to fix his toaster. In one episode, he was even shown licking his pet cat! Appearence As mentioned, the mayor is a short balding older gentleman. He has white hair and a big moustache and eyebrows. He wears a monocole that he seemed to have since childhood. His other eye is usually always closed because of this most likely. He wears a long purple blue jacket with coat tails and white cuffs. A white undershirt with a small red bowtie, a pale yellow vest, what looks to be a white flower and a blue sash with "Mayor" on it. He wears yellow pants with stripes going down them and black shoes with white parts resembling cuffs with two black buttons. As a child he was shown to have similiar hair, however this was brown-red in color and had the same monocole. He wore a small round hat with a small propeler like top. He wore a shirt and a pair of shorts/pants and shoes. He was only seen in this appearence for a short flashback during a magic show. He was also dressed as Bubbles after she was put in his body, she cried as she was bald so Blossom brushed his/her hair over to make it look less bald and gave him pigtails. He wore Bubbles PPG uniform. Powerpuff Girls Z For more information Please see: Mr.Mayor The Mayor has one of the very changed appearences in this series a taller female with no glasses or hats of any sorts and he seems to have more hair and been somewhat more comepetant. She still seems to be a bit childish with a short attention span. But he also worries consistantly during the fights around town and wishes less damage was done to New Townsville. He also really loves sweets and has a younger brother who runs the Girls school as the Princi Fusion Fall A ditzy older gentleman who is very kind and fare to everyone around him. Thankfully he's surounded by competant people to help him. He also makes sure everyone is happy and that his city is peaceful. Whenever the attacks began he made sure to minimize the damage done to the town and with the Powerpuff Girls with him, he has total faith in them. Miss Bellum, his assistant is not seen but he makes many calls to her during the game. His appearence seems to be no different, other then the fact he's slightly taller. He also has a monocole and nano you can get for yourself. Quotes " *While holding picture of wife* I love my...Pen. *picks up Pen* " ~**~ "I fell in the mud...." ~**~ "Powerpuff Girls, Help!" Trivia *His name was mentioned as "Barney" by his wife in a single episode. *In the original pilots the mayor's appearence and voice was very differant. Much like Professor Utonium in the original whoop-Ass Girls shorts. *His wife happens to look a lot like him and it seems that he has some hard feelings with her, or holds her in little regard. *His child self bares a slight resemblence to Otto, from Time Squad. *It is unknown why his hat floats, as whenever other people wear it, it does not float. *Ironically, him and Bubbles have changed into one another. While in another episode, Bubbles imitated the Mayor. (The same also happened to Blossom and Miss Bellum.) *He was once shown to own a cat. One who enjoyed being groomed by his tongue apparently. Gallery Category:Males Category:Main Character Category:Characters Category:Tsh Category:Th Category:Ztzj Category:Sud Category:Sdgfjhs Category:DJj Category:Fns Category:Ttzjss Category:Gg Category:Jx Category:Mnhmf Category:Ttk Category:U Category:Ko Category:Oukk Category:Guzu Category:Kzzzudk Category:ZirkUutk Category:Ttzik Category:Tzik Category:Zzikr Category:Fzfj Category:Zkri Category:Ffzik Category:Uuzkd Category:Zzjf Category:Zzk Category:Kku Category:Ku Category:Kuuk Category:Zizki Category:Uifkr Category:Ttikz Category:Jrz Category:Zzik Category:Ugdndgjj Category:Uug Category:JsTtzs Category:Jzidk Category:Zi Category:LLlo Category:Ou Category:Pu Category:Fa Category:Aaw Category:Aga Category:GNn Category:DDd Category:Kok Category:Dfdy Category:D Category:AhDu Category:Ii Category:Ukdu Category:Ggs Category:Htrs Category:Iik Category:Ouol Category:FzsjBTS Category:DGHFJMFU Category:FDBASG Category:N Category:GJR Category:SFDGFSD Category:GH Category:JNHQ Category:QGFTZ Category:T Category:AFGGDHFYDJHGGDGAGJAG Category:GSM!MD Category:HFHG Category:SFGFSJHJH Category:GFAA Category:MHGSFAS Category:DDSGDY Category:ATS Category:FTYGFHJG Category:Szd Category:Fkj Category:Gnggh Category:Jdzj Category:Hhjm Category:Ddzj Category:Zzdj Category:Ddj Category:Fmzj Category:Dzum Category:ZzdjZudj Category:Zudj Category:Zum Category:JZz Category:Dzj Category:ZriZzir Category:Krrzik Category:Zruk Category:Rrzuk Category:Dtji Category:Gdj Category:Zk Category:Kkzr Category:Zzirk Category:Zrk Category:Utl Category:Ptlu Category:Iig Category:K Category:TudkZzjk Category:Ttuk Category:Iifk Category:Utuk Category:Kufk Category:Tuk Category:Ktul